The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 20.5
Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 20.5 is the second fanbook/databook released for the Prince of Tennis franchise. Contents *Fanbook 20.5 special manga. Genuis (side chapter) The Melancholy of Mizuki *Tenisu no Oujisama Illustration gallery Part 1 *Tenisu no Oujisama Illustration gallery Part 2 Note: The Illustration gallery is a collection of valuable colored illustrations. From already shown illustrations that depict past story points to newly drawn illustrations!! 'Tennis Club Guide for the Main Schools' Analyzing the players of each school and their school! Also, the official tennis club member list and the gathering of readers' names will be printed here!! 'Hyoutei Gakuen Middle School Department' Player introduction Atobe Keigo / Oshitari Yuushi / Mukahi Gakuto / Shishido Ryou / Akutagawa Jirou / Kabaji Munehiro / Ootori Choutarou / Hiyoshi Wakashi / Taki Haginosuke Drawing closer to Hyoutei Gakuen with an expanded school introduction. The reader responses will confirm Atobe and Kabaji's relationship!? 'Rokkaku Middle School' Player introduction Aoi Kentarou / Saeki Kojirou / Kurabane Harukaze / Amane Hikaru / Itsuki Marehiko / Kisarazu Ryou With Oji's weird handmade rackets and Dabide's puns, don't miss their exciting entries!! 'Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Middle School' Player introduction Sanada Genichirou / Yukimura Seiichi / Yanagi Renji / Yagyuu Hiroshi / Niou Masaharu / Marui Bunta / Jackal Kuwahara / Kirihara Akaya Delving deep into the champions, Rikkai, who are still shrouded with mystery! Revealing the secret behind the Sanada family!? 'Seishun Gakuen Middle School Department' Player introduction Echizen Ryouma / Tezuka Kunimitsu / Ooishi Shuuichirou / Fuji Shuusuke / Kikumaru Eiji / Inui Sadaharu / Kawamura Takashi / Momoshiro Takeshi / Kaidou Kaoru New profiles and various fortune telling pages from specialists will show us Seigaku's different sides. 'Saint Rudolph Gakuin Chuu' *Tennis Club Guide *Player Introduction Mizuki Hajime / Fuji Yuuta / Kisarazu Atsushi / Yanagisawa Shinya / Akazawa Yoshirou / Kaneda Ichirou / Nomura Takuya *Match Report *School Guide *St. Rudolph Catchphrase Contest *St. Rudolph's Letterbox *St. Rudolph Famous Scenes!! *Mizuki's 100% Effective Scout Technique!! *You're the dorm head!! How would you assign rooms? *Official Tennis Club Members: Announcing the 1000 names! If you were Mizuki, who would you scout? What's your ideal room division? Full of fan's true intentions!! 'Yamabuki Middle School' Player introduction Sengoku Kiyosumi / Akutsu Jin / Minami Kentarou / Higashikata Masami / Nitobe Inakichi / Kita Ichiuma / Muromachi Touji / Dan Taichi Yamabuki's pride, Sengoku and Akutsu...fans will also analyze the mystery behind Kita and Nitobe!? 'Fudoumine Middle School' Player introduction Tachibana Kippei / Ibu Shinji / Kamio Akira / Ishida Tetsu / Sakurai Masaya / Uchimura Kyousuke / Mori Tatsunori *Fudoumine's Letter Box From fans' inquiry, we've included the next generation captain and training methods! Let's explore Fudoumine's future together!! The strongest doubles combinations in history!! 'Konomi Takeshi x Minagawa Junko' Taking it easy! Daberi Talk Friendly talk between Sensei and Minagawa-san (Ryoma's seiyuu)! A behind the behind-the-scenes talk about the manga and the anime! 'Konomi Takeshi INTERVIEW OF ALL CHARACTERS' How did these charismatic rivals come about? This is the secret talk behind the making of "Tenipuri," as well as a talk about the future of Seigaku. 'Making of Tenisu no Oujisama' What's the process behind coming up with the concept and having that turn into an actual product...? Konomi-sensei reveals and explains the process!! 'Teni Pro Return' The fan participation project from Weekly Shounen Jump! Fan voices about "the strongest lineup" and the like will be announced here! Of course, a bunch of fan illustrations are printed here too!! - Everyone's illustration gallery R - Reader's choice for 20.5's specially chosen teams!! - The first sing and dance big event! Tenipuri singing battle!! - The largest "Tenipuri" survey in history R 'Sushi Tennis Club Member Profiles - Rival School Version' ~"Tenisu no Oujisama" seiyuu-san special vol.2~ Morikuboh Showtaroh / Toriumi Kousuke / Sasaki Nozomu / Kiuchi Hidenobu / Hoshi Souichirou / Kusuda Toshiyuki / Ueda Yuuji / Tsuruoka Satoshi / Kobayashi Yumiko / Ishikawa Masaaki / Kawahara Yoshihisa / Kimura Akiko / Moriyama Eiji / Arima Katsuaki / Suwabe Junichi Revealing the data files of the seiyuu who breathe life into the rival characters! They who perform the courageous fighters might have surprising appearances...!? Pay attention to their hand-drawn illustrations that show their personality and also to their exquisite shout out to Konomi-sensei!! 'TPQ Open Return' The quiz in 10.5 that was well-received by readers makes its return in a new form! Can you clear these various topics with added difficulty...!? *Match 1 *Match 2 *Match 3 *Match 4 *FINAL *Explanations 'Bag Check' The advisors or captains of each school will reveal what's inside that person's bag! Normally, when you discover what's inside someone's bag, you'll feel closer to that person...!? *Amane *Sengoku *Atobe *Sakaki *Kamio *Akutsu *Mizuki *Yanagi 'Character Fan Page 20.5' Special fan pages for each character all the way until we reach "20.5"! *1st person . Tachibana Kippei. The specialty dish of a strong man like Tachibana? *2nd person. Ibu Shinji. M'sorry for mumbling. *3rd person. Kamio Akira. High on rhythm. *4thperson. Fuji Yuuta. I hate it when Shuusuke does this and this!! *5th person. Mizuki Hajime. Nfu. This is Mizuki's previous ♥ life ♥. *6th person. Akazawa Yoshirou. Akazawa!! This will make you feel better. Nuaaaa~!! *7th person. Kisarazu Atsushi. This is what made me quit Rokkaku! *8th person. Akutsu Jin. A great day in the life of the monstrous youth *9th person. Sengoku Kiyosumi. I'll take a look at your luck for you! *10th person. Atobe Keigo. Atobe's life goal. *11th person. Oshitari Yuushi. I definitely won't lose my Kansai spirit!! *12th person. Mukahi Gakuto. I want to try this out. *13th person. Ootori Choutarou. The legend of kind people. *14th person. Shishido Ryou. This is my new hairstyle!! *15th person. Akutagawa Jirou. Which one's Akutagawa Show. *16th person. Sakaki Tarou. Sakaki's truth. *17th person. Aoi Kentarou. Aoi-kun, can you overcome this? *18th person. Yukimura Seiichi. Misfortune!? Yukimura's play style. *19th person. Kirihara Akaya. Is this rumor true!? *20th person. Sanada Genichirou. All of you, tarundoru!! *20.5th person. Karupin. Karupin's matchmaking, nyan. Extras *Kantou Champion School Summit - Meeting between the Captains The majestic captains of each school gather and converse heatedly over the current conditions of the middle school tennis world. *The Tenipuri Tai Chi Chuan If you do this every day, you'll be healthy! Even Hiyoshi approves! Introducing "Tenipuri Tai Chi Chuan"!! *The exciting manual that teaches you how to aim for the private school, Hyoutei Gakuen I want to get closer to Hyoutei's students~!! The data collectors answer your wishes with this!! *A blunt talk between players from every school. A friendly meeting. Players from every school gather together and speak about their captains and advisors without holding back!! *Emergency covering. Chasing after "Tenipuri's" urban legends!! Looking up to Fudoumine's Ishida Tetsu as the master! Complete coverage of the man who practices "Hadoukyuu" daily!? *Easily understood with a flow chart!? The perfect school for you is here!! By using the flow chart, you'll find the perfect school for you! Let's try!! *Find your best partner with a personality test! The personality test will let you understand yourself and help you find your best partner! *Super dangerous! The manual for creating "Aozu." Making public the recipe for Aozu, the Inui Juice known as the worst of all his juices! *Other Tennis Club Guide Including contents about Ginka and Midoriyama who showed us unforgettable scenes in front of Seigaku! *Tenisu no Oujisama Terminology When you don't understand a term, look at this! This will explain "Tenipuri" terminology so that they'll be easy to understand!! *How to use the Prince Tennis Club Member Card Who's your personal coach!? Find out how to figure that out here!! *Afterword from Konomi Takeshi After reaching the end of this book, there's a direct message from Konomi-sensei!! Gallery Tenipuri_20.5.png Tenipuri 20.5.jpg Category:Fanbooks